Easier than it looks
by Cool fanatic
Summary: What will the boys of Big Time Rush decide to do when they're bored? mostly Kendall/Jo with some BTR... Please read and review!


I don't own Big Time Rush, and the referance I made to Diffucult not-impossible's story _Insane_ belongs to her.

* * *

"I'm bored", said Kendall sighing with frustration.

He was sitting on the bright orange couch in apartment 2J while Logan was going over a complicated math equation in his text book, Carlos was going down his swirly slide... again, and James was standing by a mirror with a comb in his hand.

"I know. There's nothing to do", agreed the pretty boy who had already gone through more than ten different hairstyles in the matter of minutes.

On a normal day the boys would have grabbed their swim trunks and hurried to the pool, but the day was gloomy and the dark gray clouds threatened a heavy thunderstorm.

"We should do something fun; something we would never do on a regular day," The blonde thought, rubbing his thumb and index finger on his chin trying to come up with something that they could possibly do.

"I know!" Carlos suddenly exclaimed, a huge grin on his face while trying to regain his balance from the going down the swirly slide so many times. "We can have shopping cart races at Walmart."

"No way," Logan argued, quickly putting down his math book and walking towards the couch. "We already got kicked out last time for knocking over all the boxes of cereal in the food isle."

Carlos expression went feel a bit, but it didn't take long for that smile to spread on his face again. "Or we can have a pudding juggling competition!" the Latino offered excitedly.

James looked up, his eyebrows rising. "I don't think so," he declined. "This hair took way too long to perfect to accidentally have a pudding cup explode all over it."

"Well then what can we do?" Carlos threw himself down on the couch, frustrated that his two previous ideas had been turned down.

The room went silent for a moment and they all had serious looks of determination on all of their faces as they thought of something they could do on a boring day like this. All of a sudden, Kendall sprang from the couch startling the other boys a little bit.

"I got it," he said, a look of accomplishment on his face. "We can go indoor rock climbing!"

The others nodded in approval.

"Yeah," Carlos added. "I mean, we haven't gone rock climbing since we were little kids."

"It's settled then, we'll go rock climbing." Kendall nodded once, content with himself when another idea popped into his head. "Just wait a minute; I'm going to go ask Jo if she wants to come."

He ran out the door right away, slamming it shut behind him before the other boys even had a chance to reply.

He found her in the lobby moping around doing nothing. Smiling to himself, he guessed she was just as bored as he was. He gave her a slight tap on the back and she jumped lightly in return.

"Oh, hey Kendall." She turned around and instantly looked at the beautiful light green eyes staring back at her. _Man, he is gorgeous; _she thought as she noticed how his slightly crooked nose and smile, and dark eyebrows complimented his face perfectly.

He loved the way her tousled dirty blonde curls at the side of her face made her deep brown eyes and bubbly smile look even more beautiful than he thought possible. He almost forgot why he came looking for her in the first place, but then remembered.

"So Carlos, Logan, James, and I were going to go rock climbing," he started nervously, a little bit distracted by her beautiful face. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us."

She thought for a minute, and he leaned in, waiting for her response.

"Sure." She finally answered. "I would love to go rock climbing with you guys," she said eagerly, happy that he thought of inviting her, "but let me warn you, I'm not the best rock climber in the world."

Kendall laughed a little bit and she giggled along with him. Then they continued to stare at each other for a small moment until Carlos, James, and Logan busted into the lobby, almost running each other over in the process.

"We're all set to go," said Carlos loudly, obviously wanting to ruin the moment. He was wearing his helmet... again. The guys were dressed in Nike sneakers, baggy jeans, and t-shirts that were not too tight, but not to baggy either.

"Ok. Let's leave before it starts raining," Kendall tried to hide his annoyed expression, a little upset that the guys had ruined his and Jo's moment... or at least that's what he thought it was.

Jo was equally bothered, but she knew that these guys just liked having fun. "Just wait a minute. I have to go change. I'll meet you guys back here in like, ten minutes." She then left the lobby and hurried to her room, not wanting to keep them waiting.

Kendall turned to the guys, eyebrows raised.

"What was that?" he demanded.

Carlos was the first to speak, a smirk evident on his face. "What was what?"

"You just totally ruined my moment!"

James snickered and Logan rolled his eyes. "What 'moment'?" they laughed.

The blonde pointed an accusing finger at them. "You know exactly what I'm talking about…"

The three boys rolled their eyes and shared another quick chuckle.

"I would advise you to change into something more comfortable before you get any more distracted than you already are." Logan told him.

"That is, unless you want to go rock-climbing in _that_ and have your pants rip." James threw in.

"Which, I'm sure, Jo will find _extremely_ attractive." Carlos broke into another fit of laughter, just imagining the scene.

After hitting the Latino upside the head for having too much fun he found Logan's advice correct and decided he wasn't appropriately dressed and quickly went to apartment 2J to change.

When they both came back down, Kendall couldn't help noticing how attractive she looked in her short light blue jean shorts, and tight fitting purple tank-top. Her dark blonde curls were pulled back in a ponytail and her bangs hung loose covering half of her forehead.

Then they all set of for the rock climbing arena.

The place was packed with people, and the boys' eyes all widened when they were met with the huge crowd.

_I guess a whole bunch of other people had the same idea as us, _thought Kendall.

Luckily, the place was huge. When you looked around, all you could see were dark beige walls and different colored pegs surrounding practically the whole place. There were two empty parts of the wall on the right side of the arena and three on the complete opposite end. They all paid their own entrances, excluding Jo, whose entrance was paid by Kendall.

When they got through, Carlos cried out in excitement and was the first to take off, taking down some people with him, but that was expected. James quickly fixed his hair before heading over to the empty side where, of course, all the girls were. Logan stood at the bottom of a wall, calculating the fastest and safest route to the bell at the top.

"Let's go," Kendall said to Jo, immediately grabbing her hand and walking (more like jogging) to the right part of the arena. The sensation of his big, warm hand against her small delicate one sent tingles down her spine and made her smile slightly. Kendall noticed this and was pleased at her reaction.

They stopped at the equipment booth to pick up their harnesses and other items. Kendall couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at the fact that going rock climbing was his idea, and he practically had abandoned his friends, but one look at Jo's breathtaking figure, and his thought was quickly forgotten.

"Hey, how do you put this thing on," Jo asked, interrupting Kendall's thought. She held the harness in a way that suggested she had never seen one in her life.

He chuckled and grabbed the harness from her. "Here, I'll help you," he laughed, secretly hoping he remembered how it went, considering he had only been rock climbing a few times in his life.

Jo's body tensed a little bit as he slid the harness between her legs and then around her waist but then relaxed as he finished tightening the straps.

"Thanks," she said softly, watching him while he put on his own harness. He offered a small smile, and then they made their way towards the huge wall. They put on their helmets and linked the big rope on the wall to their harnesses.

Jo looked up at the tall wall in front of her, full of hundreds of colored pegs, all separated at different distances. Around her, other climbers fell and slipped, and she flinched when the sound of a squeal reached her ears, and she looked around her to see a little girl dangling high above the ground.

She turned to Kendall, brown eyes wide.

"I'm not sure I can do this," she admitted, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Sure, you can," he argued. "Look, I haven't done this to much myself, but I'll start, and you watch me. Ok?"

"Ok," she nodded, thankful that she wasn't the only one who wasn't totally experienced.

"So first you..." Jo listened carefully as he explained how to grab on to two of the pegs with both hands then bring one of your legs to a lower peg, use your upper body to swing the other leg up, and then continue.

Soon enough he had climbed one-fourth of the wall, then half, and he didn't stop there. It was just so addicting, climbing higher and higher…

Jo stared up at him, amazed and curious… and a bit jealous.

There was no way she would be able to do that.

He looked down at her, fully realizing how high he really was. "See?"

"But you make it look so easy," she whined, loudly enough for Kendall to hear, while staring up at him from the first few pegs.

He came back down so that he could help her.

"It's not as hard as it seems," he assured her while trying to help her get up past the first pegs.

'That's easy for you to say," she replied, frustrated that she couldn't do it by herself.

He smiled at her. "You're cute when you're mad," he told her, looking at how her dimples formed and her brow furried when she was frustrated. She giggled a little bit at his remark but then went serious again.

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever," she gave up quickly. "So what do I do again?"

He demonstrated one more time and she understood a little bit better.

"You're so good at this," she said smiling at the way he could get up the wall with ease.

"It's not like I've had any more practice than you have" he said, trying to reassure her that she could do it.

"You kind of have," she replied, back on the floor with her arms crossed.

"Not really."

"Yeah, you have. Remember when you were insane enough to climb the outside wall of my room full of vines and thorns, just to get to my window?" They both smiled at the vivid memory. "That has to be ten times harder than this safe wall with just pegs."

"Ok," he paused. "But you _can_ do this if you believe you can." She was glad he was so good at encouraging her.

She pouted.

He repelled down the wall and landed beside her, nudging her playfully. "Come on, you can do this."

She looked up at him, with his light eyes and crooked smile. Sighing, she couldn't help but grin. "Okay, but stay alert, I don't wanna fall and hurt myself."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Soon enough, she started to make her way up the wall more easily than the first two attempts. Occasionally she would slip on a peg, but Kendall would quickly grab her hand, and pull her back on. She would blush a light pink and smile when this would happen.

She was almost to the top but then accidentally let go when she heard a loud, frightening sound.

"Aaaahhhhh!" a yell echoed throughout the arena, and the couple couldn't help but recognize the scream. There was a small, yet audible thud, and it sounded as if he let go of his rope to fast.

"I'm ok," groaned the same person loudly.

"Oh God," Kendall chuckled. "That has to be Carlos."

Turns out he was right, for when the two of them looked over to the other side, they could see the Latino shooting back up, smacking his helmet twice and jumping back onto the wall.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at his crazy friend and Jo also laughed when she realized who it was.

The two of them were halfway on the wall again, and she took a deep breath before looking over at Kendall. She nodded once.

"Ok. So, let's try this again." A look of determination was all over her face.

He smiled in encouragement and they both reached for their first peg, which, of course, had to be the same one.

She blushed when their fingers touched, and his smile widened at her reaction. Tangling their fingers together, he gave her hand a light squeeze before letting go and allowing her take the peg.

Smiling, she pushed herself up, her breaths coming out quicker and harder the farther she got along. He watched her quietly, finding it hilarious and adorable how she threw herself into the task, determined to overcome it.

Looking down, she noticed she was ahead of him.

"Hey, I'm doing this. And I'm ahead of you," she said excitedly.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked "Not for long." He accepted the challenge, pushing himself faster. His grin grew as he passed her, and now she looked up at him, her mouth open and her eyes surprised. She pursed her lips and let the competitive side take over.

"Oh, no you don't." She went faster then ever, but when she was about to pass him, she tripped. With a loud squeal of adrenaline, she grabbed his leg. If she was going down, he was going down with her.

He exclaimed in surprise as he suddenly fell, and he laughed when they both stopped about halfway, considering they were sharing the same rope.

"Hey that's no fair, you pulled me down" he accused, not being able to help the smile on his face. "You just can't let me win can you?"

"No, actually," she laughed. "I can't, that's why I'm gonna be the first one to reach the ground."

He rolled his eyes. "No you won't,"

"And why's that?"

"Because _I_ will."

"Sure." She teased sarcastically.

"You'll see." He said.

It took them forever to make it to the ground, since whatever she did he had to do too. They even had to call for the staff to help them get down.

But sooner or later, they did get down.

And of course, their feet had to touch the ground at the same. Exact. Time.

"I win!" they yelled at the same time. "No I did!"

"Obviously, my feet reached the ground first." He said.

"Uh, no. Mine did." She argued.

He took a step closer to her, towering over her. "I did."

She looked up at him. "Nope."

There was a moment of quiet where they just stared at each other, their faces close together, their breaths tickling the other's face.

He licked his lips nervously. "There's only one way to settle this."

"And I know exactly how to do it." She finished, leaning her face closer.

He smiled and leaned down. Her lips were so close….

He couldn't say he wasn't surprised when she shot out from under him, pouncing back onto the wall just like Carlos did before. She moved fast, determined on getting to the top and ringing that bell.

Kendall was faster though, and grabbed her arm, making her slip, where she _just_ had to land perfectly in his arms. The perfect moment.

"I believe I will be able to give you a consolation prize." He murmured, smiling.

She grinned, her eyes melting into his. "And what's that?"

He gave a low chuckle before leaning down to press his lips against hers.

Their eyes slid closed as they kissed, their lips moving together slowly and gingerly. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice when those around them broke into grins and chorused an "Awwwww".

Her arms came up to wrap themselves around his neck and she tangled her fingers into his hair. He smiled against her lips and took a step forward to avoid falling, resting his hands on the wall behind her.

He groaned when a French fry hit him in the back of the head.

Breaking away from Jo, Kendall turned and glared at a smirking Carlos, James, and Logan, all holding their own serving of hamburgers and fries.

"Hope I didn't ruin your 'moment'." Carlos feigned an apologetic expression, laughing.

"But our time's up." Logan informed.

"And we're hungry." James said, holding up his hamburger.

Jo giggled from under Kendall and he looked back down at her.

"You up for lunch?" he whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Hmm… I don't know." She thought for a bit, craving another kiss.

"Ugh! Take forever!" Logan yelled, and another fry hit Kendall in the head.

"Let's go before they explode." Jo smiled, kissing Kendall one last time before slipping under his arm and grabbing his hand.

He followed her, dazed.

"Mr. Smitten." Carlos teased the blonde, hitting him with another fry.

Kendall only slapped the tray out of the Latino's hand, causing the meal to come crashing down at his feet.

"Whoops," he copied Carlos' fake apologetic face. He tucked a twenty dollar bill into the Latino's fist. "You mind getting some more food Carlitos? Jo and I want cheeseburgers."

Carlos glared as Kendall went to go sit with Jo, sighing as he turned back towards the food court.

* * *

First, I'd like to thank my bffl Difficult-not-impossible; i couldn't have finished this without her.

Second, **please** review! I'd like to see what you guys think about the story and what I can do to make my next stories better.

Thankyou, Cool Fanatic


End file.
